edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Samedi Juno Svärd
Personality Headstrong like her mother, yet calm like her father, Juno's behaviour and personality really reflect how her parents act. She has a very well balanced and stable mind-despite the opposite "left" versus "right" brain she has going on in her head. At first, it may seem like the child is a rather quiet and timid figure. Her fidgeting and movements are persistent, her words take a while to filter out of her mouth, or her eyes may never meet directly into others' but, behind the fragile frame is an apprentice with a few tricks up her sleeve to survive in the world she's living in. Juno tends to have a small attachment disorder-after getting to know someone within a short span of a day or so she might simply label them as an ally. Her clan claims it's rather annoying because she starts following certain people like a lost puppy and always try to offer a helping hand. It's useful because she's loyal but maybe.. Juno's a little too loyal. Especially now that she's alone, Juno will be seeking out a source to feel "safe" once more. Inside, she's only a lost child. Nothing more, nothing less. Story Juno is the product of two people from a nomadic clan that travels the land of Edenfell. She was unaware of the world that happened around her, her parents taught her how to fear and how to be feared in a world of monsters and men. She really had no one around her age in the clan, since she was born during the first few snowfalls in the north than the awakening spring times of last summer. The child spent most of her time, following in the footsteps of her older peers or listening in on the wisdom her elders kept just the youthful minds like hers. Her father, was man of patience and thought. He tend to focus on compromising with others than to start a fight based upon assumption and misunderstanding. The man meditated and "spoke" with the more spiritual side of both the body and mind of himself and those around him. He showed Juno how to be swift and witty when it came to fighting an opponent. He wanted the best for his only child and hoped his lessons taught her the values of silence and calmness. On the other hand, her mother was more of a out-going woman with a bold personality; she tended to use more of brute force and conquering than the more tranquil methods of her father. She taught Juno about standing up for what she believed in and how to get what she wanted. Despite their differences, Juno was brought up in the comforts of her home and learned how to be the good person she could be in the world. The child was always exposed to her clan and often times shielded away from the real world when their people moved off again-her parents didn't want their hard work and efforts to be tainted by the darkness of Edenfell. Juno's mother and father hoped to keep their daughter safe and pure. "Don't believe the lies they tell you, Juno." Her father said one night before tucking her to bed,"Home is where you chose it to be. It isn't a place that sits for many of your summers, it isn't a place to keep your belongings that you own.. Home is where the heart is-It's where the family and love ones live. Weather it's in your memories or physical.." Life went well. She had all she could ever ask for, safety, love and a family. But, good things never last forever. As Juno grew older, she started to realize things in her surrounds. Like how there were a lot more races than she expected-the life form varied from skin tone to facial features or even height. Her curiosity started to eat away at her barriers that kept her inside. This didn't go unnoticeable to her parents. They could only keep her safe for so long before her rebellious side starts to show. To finally answer Juno's wild imagination, her parents decided to allow their daughter to travel to the city up in the north with the older children of the tribe. Juno's father believed it will shatter her slightly seeing how the beautiful childhood she grew up in was surrounded by the problems within Eden. But, he claims, "Broken bones heal stronger." Before waving his daughter off- Juno was suppose to just go to the city, run a few errands and then return back to the clan with the group. Since the herd was preparing to leave off into a more warmer spot in the land, the group didn't have much time to explore the streets of the town. It was suppose to be an "in and out" type task. But, that little moment of freedom wasn't enough for the young Nordic nomad. She wanted to see more-she wanted to experience more of this strange life herself. With her father's sword in hand (a gift she received not too long ago), Juno strayed away from the group and decided to give herself a little tour around. Maybe it was seconds? minutes? or even hours before panic washed over the girl. All her boldness and strength seemed to settle down as she realized she was completely lost in the city. Juno had options, one of them were to cry and let this all sink away. But, she knew that she had to find her way back to her tribe or start a new life out in the strange settling of a land she's unaware of. Both options were great, but Juno decided to wait and meet up with her clan within the next few summers when they return to this spot with their herds. As for now, Juno had to quickly adapt to the ways of these people before she would be trampled upon and won't last to see the stars twinkling in the night sky. After all, how bad could it be? If people of her clan were nice and welcoming.. surely the people here will be too.. Resources None. Equipment and Weaponry A one-handed sword. Specialisations Cooking, sparring and hunting. Category:OC Neutral Category:Neutrals